1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a video display apparatus having a hotkey function and a method of operating the apparatus. More particularly, the invention concerns a video display apparatus having a hotkey function for menu-selection and manipulation of user-selected, frequently utilized video apparatus control functions. The invention also concerns a method of operating a video display apparatus by use of a hotkey button.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Video display apparatuses, such as a television receiver and, a monitor, have various functions to permit users to adjust them. Such TV functions include color adjustment (e.g., tint), a volume control for an audio signal, and audio signal mute. Monitors have functions such as screen size adjustment, screen position adjustment, screen contrast/brightness adjustments, and audio signal mute.
Most video display apparatuses have one or more buttons for users to control them. The buttons are used to output signals for executing these functions immediately or else to output signals for displaying on-screen display (OSD) menu screens. Each menu screen has one or more menu items such as “make screen larger or smaller”, “move screen up or down”, and “make sound louder or quieter”.
As the number of video functions has multiplied, embodying the functions has created a need for additional buttons to implement the additional functions. Accordingly, using a function control method in a video display apparatus embodied in an OSD menu method has become relatively more advantageous than the previous button method. However, the resulting multiplication and greater complexity of menus and sub-menus may confuse users or irritate them. As functions multiply, the time period for selecting an OSD menu item is lengthened since tbe user must repeatedly press arrow buttons to select an OSD menu item. Multimedia developments create even greater complexities for users.
In a known TV menu system illustrated in FIGS. 1A–1B, when a user presses an OSD button equipped on a front panel of a video display apparatus an OSD menu screen 2 appears with a cursor placed on a predetermined menu item. For the user to select a menu item on the OSD menu screen, the user moves the cursor by using arrow buttons on the video display or by using an input device (remote control device). Thus, for the user to select “AUDIO MUTE” function in FIG. 1A, the user moves the cursor three times downwards from its initial position by using an arrow button. Then, an OSD menu screen 4 as shown in FIG. 1B is displayed, while audio sound is sent out through a speaker.